The game of golf has continued to increase in popularity over the years with an increase in the number of players playing the sport. At least some known golf clubs are produced with standardized club lengths and club angles that are marketed to a large population of players. Because of the standard lengths and lie angles, each player may be required to adjust their more natural swing and/or swing stance to accommodate the standard golf club. At least some known golf clubs may be custom-made to include predefined customized club lengths to suit a particular player. However, these customized clubs are typically made based on a player's current swing and swing stance and are not able to accommodate changes in the player's swing as the skill and strength of the player changes over time.
As such, it is desirable to provide a golf club system that may be adjusted to suit the changes in the player's swing and swing stance over time and allows a golfer to make adjustments to the golf club on his own, to enable the player to continue to improve their golf game while using the same golf club. The present invention is aimed at the problem identified above.